Animal Mannerisms
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: The members of the zodiac are more like their animals than they thought. They share some of the same traits as their animals do. It's quite amusing to watch.... Each chapter is a different person.
1. Shigure

Well...this is basically a bunch of chapters with the characters acting like their animal. Enjoy. The first is Shigure.

"I'm rather bored." Yuki said.

"How about I take you to my shop! We can try on clothes, Yuki! It will be fun!" Ayame yelled.

Yuki shook his head. It was a saturday and the teenagers were bored. Ayame and Hatori had come over to visit so Shigure was pretty amused. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru had walked downstairs to complain about having nothing to do. Usually these adults had some suggestions for young kids. Today though, they had none.

"I'm sorry, kids. Why don't you play a board game or something?" Shigure suggested weakly.

"A board game! It has 'bored' in it! Damn. There has to be something we can do." Kyo said.

"Well...I think I know how to make you laugh a little." Hatori said.

"How?" Tohru asked.

Hatori winked at Ayame and got up. Ayame knew what was coming. Shigure did too. He was about to get up and leave but Ayame stopped him. Hatori came back in the room. In his hand was a tennis ball. Yep. Shigure got an aggravated look on his face.

"Tennis?" Kyo asked.

"Watch." Hatori said. He held the ball out to Shigure. "You want the ball, Shigure?"

Shigure glared at him then looked at the ball. "Yes, I want the ball."

"You want the ball? You want the ball? Oh, look at the ball. You want it?" Hatori started speaking faster like he was talking to an actual dog.

"Yes, I would enjoy having the ball." Shigure said through his teeth.

"You want it? Go get it!" Hatori pretended to the throw the ball in the kitchen and Shigure ran up and chased after it. After a few moments he came back in and walked towards Hatori. He stopped so close to him they could kiss.

"See, I was mistaken. I thought you had thrown the ball when clearly you are hiding it behind your back." Shigure said.

Hatori just smiled. Then he threw the ball behind his back. "Go get it!" he said. Shigure ran after the ball and grabbed it. Then he sat back on the couch and clutched the ball tightly. Hatori tried to take the ball from him but Shigure actually growled at him. Hatori got an angry look on his face then hit him lightly on the nose. Shigure looked down then gave the ball back. Hatori faced the kids who were on the ground laughing.

"I knew you would like that." Hatori said with a laugh. Ayame started to laugh too.

"I hate you." Shigure said.

Yuki sat up and pat Shigure on the back. "You're more of a dog than we thought!" he said.

"Now, we'll never be bored!" Kyo said through his laughter.

Tohru felt a little guilty for laughing but she couldn't help it. Seeing Shigure act like a dog was just too funny. Shigure just sat there with a look of slight embarassment and amusement. At least he was able to help the kids boredom. Anything for the children...

How was that? Little Family Guy thing in there. Review if you wish.


	2. Ayame

I'm glad everyone liked the story. This one doesn't have Family Guy in it. It's Ayame though, so enjoy!

Kyo burst through the door of Shigure's home. He ran around trying to find everyone. He saw them all sitting in a room watching TV. Hatori was with them. Good. He needed to hear this. Kyo stumbled in front of the TV and shut it off.

"We were kinda watching that." Yuki said.

"Listen to me. Ayame is a snake!" Kyo cried.

Everyone was silent. They looked at Kyo like he was crazy.

"Well...who would have guessed? Our good friend, Aaya, is a snake. I thought he was a rat." Shigure said.

Yuki rolled his eyes at the joke. Kyo shook his head and gave an aggravated yell. "No, no! He is a real snake! Listen! I was walking down the street and I saw him. I turned away so I wouldn't have to deal with him but he saw me and started to talk to me!"

"What does that have to do with Ayame's zodiac?" Hatori asked.

"I'm getting to that!" Kyo yelled. Then he continued. "Anyway, he was annoying the hell out of me so I tried to punch him to make him shut up and he dodged it! But he didn't dodge it like a normal person would. He like...moved like a snake. He slithered out of the way..."

Hatori and Shigure looked at each other then laughed. They looked back at Kyo with grins. Hatori spoke. "You kids aren't the only ones who know how to fight. When we were kids Shigure, Ayame, and I were taught to fight. Ayame put a little bit of his zodiac in his fighting style. He used his flexibility to his advantage."

"You guys fought?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, yes." Shigure said. "And Ayame was easily the best fighter. He moved like a belly dancer...or how Kyo puts it, a snake. He's really hard to beat cause he dodges moves so easily."

"That's amazing." Tohru said.

"But that's not all!" Kyo said.

"Kyo, what are you trying to prove?" Hatori asked.

"He bit me!" Kyo yelled.

Once again, there was an awkward silence. Shigure stared at Kyo. "He...bit you?"

Kyo nodded. "He has retractable fangs! Like a, what else, snake! And he's poisonous! Look at this!" Kyo held out his arm and everyone saw there was a huge bump. It was swelling really badly. Hatori grabbed his arm and looked at it.

"Let me treat this!" he said.

Kyo took his arm back and shook his head. "You're missing the point! Ayame is a snake! He moves like one when he's not in snake form, he has retractable fangs, and when I looked at his eyes they were slits! And, here's the icing on the cake, he has a forked tongue!"

Once again...awkward silence.

"Ayame does not have a forked tongue." Shigure said.

"How do you know?" Kyo yelled.

Shigure giggled and covered his face with his fan. Hatori rolled his eyes.

"That's gross." Yuki said.

"They never get tired of it." Hatori said.

Tohru just gave a small smile. Kyo was getting even more aggravated. He scratched his arm where he claimed Ayame bit him. Maybe he should let Hatori look at it. After all if he was poisoned...and who knew what kind of snake Ayame was. He could be deadly. And then...Kyo's nightmare was back. Ayame ran into the room and ran straight to Kyo. Kyo yelled and hid behind Yuki. Ayame would never hurt his younger brother.

"Go away." Yuki said to both Kyo and Ayame.

"Aaya, what brings you here?" Shigure asked.

"Well, I saw Kyo in street and was talking to him when suddenly this big ugly spider jumped on his arm and bit him! I shooed it away but then Kyo started acting every weird. He thought I had bit him and poisoned him with my snake poison. I don't think I'm poisonous. Am I, Hatori?" He looked towards his friend and asked.

"No, Ayame, you are not poisonous." Hatori said.

"Check him! I promise he's a snake! A real one!" Kyo yelled from behind the rat.

Hatori stood up and cupped Ayame's face in his hands. "Your eyes are not slits." he said looking into them.

"Of course not." Ayame said.

Hatori shook his head. "It still baffles me how you are able to see without any pupils."

Ayame just gave him a huge smile. When he did Hatori looked at his teeth. He had regular teeth, like any normal human. There were no retractable fangs. "You have no retractable fangs." Hatori said.

"Nope. Just regular, shiny teeth!" Ayame said.

"That's not true!" Kyo yelled.

"Stick your tongue out, Ayame." Hatori ordered.

Ayame, who always listened to Hatori, did as he was asked. He had a normal human tongue. "And your tongue is not forked." Hatori concluded.

"Not at all." Ayame asked. "You could have asked Shigure about that." Ayame winked at the dog, who winked back. Then they both started to laugh.

"No! Stop laughing!" Kyo said. "I promise you, I know what I saw!"

Hatori walked over to Kyo and pulled him up. "Let's treat that bite." he said. Kyo tried to fight back but then he caught Ayame's eyes. He stopped moving and stared at them. They were slits. Kyo pointed at him but everyone was too busy looking at the frightened cat. Then Ayame smiled and showed fangs so long that even if he closed his mouth they would still show. Then last he stuck his tongue out and it was indeed forked.

"Look at him!" Kyo cried. Everyone did. Ayame stood there looking as innocent as a baby snake. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Kyo is not well." he said. "That spider bite must have really got to him. Please take care of him, Tori."

Hatori nodded then pulled on Kyo again. "I already checked him. He doesn't have any of the things you claim for him to have! He's a normal person...well...as nomal as Ayame can be." Hatori finally got the yelling Kyo out of the room so he could treat his bite.

"I guess that spider bite made him dilusional." Shigure said.

"Don't worry. Hatori will take care of him." Yuki said.

Ayame smiled and decided to leave. He didn't want to be around Kyo anymore. He didn't want to be accused of things that just weren't true.

"Things would have been funner if Aaya had a forked tongue..." Shigure said distantly.

"What things?" Tohru asked.

Yuki covered his face. Shigure just smiled and turned the TV back on.

Hatori was cleaning up the bite wound that Kyo had got. It hadn't been too hard. He had dealt with bites before. Kyo had calmed down was letting Hatori do what needed to be done. Hatori glanced at the bite...something was wrong. He examined it even closer. His eyes grew wide. This wasn't a spider bite at all...

Did you like it? Let me know!


	3. Kyo

Someone requested Kyo so I decided to do him. I do take requests. I'll eventually get to all the zodiacs though.

"You know just because the cat isn't respected in the Chinese zodiac doesn't mean it wasn't respected in other cultures!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki was sitting on the couch of Shigure's home listening to Kyo complain. He had just shot a slew of insults at the cat and now he was getting his revenge. It wasn't working. What did he have up his sleeve? Nothing.

"Oh yea? Which culture?" Yuki asked.

Kyo thought for a moment. He really wished he paid more attention in school. It would help him with his insults a bit. And probably make him sound a little smarter. He tried to think of some answer to Yuki's question but he couldn't. He was getting more and more frustrated. Stupid rat. Why did he always have to one up him?

"To answer you question the Egyptians respected cats." Shigure walked into the room with a fan in his hand. It seemed he was rarely seen without one. He sat down by Yuki and smiled at him. "Cats were both feared and respected in Egypt in ancient times, Yuki. Not that I would expect Kyo to know anything about his cat culture."

"I knew that! I always knew that!" Kyo lied. "Besides what can dogs do that are so special? And rats for that matter!"

Shigure smiled. "Well, I don't know about rats but in Egypt, Anubis, the god of death, had a dog's head. If I wanted to I could kill you." he giggled.

"And rats were responsible for the Black Plague. I could kill you too." Yuki said.

"You wish! In case you forgot cats have nine lives!" Kyo yelled. Finally, something the cat could use against them. It may not be true but at least he had something they didn't.

Yuki and Shigure looked at each other. "Oh, really?" Shigure said. "Let's test that theory!" The dog and the rat jumped up and grabbed Kyo by the arms. He started to look around frantically. What were they doing? He didn't want to die! He felt a familiar tingling in his body. He was flustered, angry, and upset. All those things combined was enough to make him change into a cat. He was sitting in Yuki's arms now. He looked around for Shigure. Where was the dog? He had to be here. Yuki held him tightly and waited for his partner in crime to return. When he did, he smiled.

"Ok, Kyo. Let's test the nine lives theory." Yuki said. Shigure pulled a knife behind his back and held it in the air. Kyo screeched like any cat would in that situation and jumped from Yuki's arms. He began to run around the house trying to find a way out.

"Come back, Kyo!"

"No!" He shouted. He saw the door. It was open! Just his luck! He ran out and grinned at his luck. He was free! Now, he needed a place to hide. Before he could think of somewhere Yuki lifted him by the scruff of his neck. "There are plenty of dangers outside too." he said. He walked to the sidewalk with Kyo thrashing in his arms. He was helpless in his cat form.

"Here it comes." Yuki said.

Kyo looked to the street and saw a car coming his way. He screeched as Yuki threw him. The car was right under him. Stupid Yuki. Kyo landed on top of the car with a light thud. "Cat's always land on their feet!" he called to Yuki. Kyo sat on the car until he felt it was safe to get off. He jumped off and began to wonder if Tohru was home yet. She would protect him. He walked down the street a little ways when he saw him. Ayame. Kyo still didn't trust him since his little ordeal. He was a damn snake! Kyo started to walk away but once again, Ayame saw him.

"Kyon-Kichi! Where are you going? Why are you a little cat?" he ran to him and picked him up.

"Put me down!" Kyo cried. He stared at Ayame. He was relieved to see his eyes weren't slits, but he remained wary. In Ayame's other hand was a riceball. Ayame opened his mouth and stuck the whole thing in. Then he swallowed it. Kyo stared at him shocked. "How..." he drifted off.

Ayame smiled and he showed huge fangs. "We snakes swallow everything we eat whole."

Kyo stared at him. Ayame watched with curiosity as he turned fully white. "Kyon-Kichi?" he said. Kyo didn't answer. "Uh oh. Did I scare him to death? Hatori will know." He ran the rest of the way to the Sohma Estate.

Kyo woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He tried to remember everything that happened. Oh yea. Yuki and Shigure tried to kill him. Then he was scared to death by Ayame. Wait...scared to death? He looked at the door as it opened. Hatori walked in with his lab coat on. He walked over to Kyo with his ever serious look. "You're awake." he said.

"I died..." Kyo muttered.

Hatori stopped for a second. "No...you passed out. You were frightened and exhausted. What have you been doing all day?" he asked.

Kyo shook his head. "No, no! Don't sugar coat it for me! I died." Kyo got up and grabbed some clothes that were laid out for him. "Which life was that? I'll just say it was my fifth. Yea, that's good. Bye, Hatori."

"Wait!" Hatori tried to stop him but the cat already exited the office. "But you just passed out...nothing more." Hatori said.

Was that funny? I don't know it didn't seem to funny. Let me know.


	4. Hatori

It's only been four days but school is starting soon so I want to get something out. I may not be able to update as quickly as before. Ah well.

"What is a seahorse?"

Hatori looked over at Kyo with a weird expression. What kind of question was that? Yuki looked back at Kyo and for a second gave him an odd expression too, but then he started to really think about the question.

"That's not a stupid question really. What is a seahorse?" Yuki said.

Hatori wasn't understanding. What could they mean? A seahorse was a seahorse. Nothing more nothing less. "I don't understand what you mean." Hatori said shaking his head.

"Well, is it a fish, is it a horse, is it a dragon? What is it?" Kyo asked.

Hatori thought for minute then repsonded. "Well, I think it's a fish. It certainly isn't a horse and it's probably not a dragon regardless of the form I turn into."

"Ok then. I'll look it up more when we get home. Let's go, Kyo." Yuki said. They had gone to visit Hatori mostly because they had both skipped check ups they had. Hatori decided to get them both on the same day. It was much more convienient. How they got started on this topic, Hatori did not know. He was ready to end it though. Kyo, of course, was not.

"Seahorses are weird. We don't even know what they are and on top of that the males get pregnant. What kind of animal does that?" Kyo said.

Yuki started laughing. He couldn't help it. He suddenly had a mental image of Hatori with a large belly. Of course in the human anatomy there was no way Hatori could pregant. It would be funny though. Yuki grabbed Kyo's arm and started to pull him away. "Be careful with who you want to be with Hatori. We don't need you to get a big belly!" Yuki called. Then the two boys were gone.

"Ridiculous." Hatori muttered. Him getting pregnant? Those kids weren't that bright were they? Hatori gathered his things and put them all in the appropriate place. He turned around and gave a yell when he saw some people standing there. It was his good friends, Ayame and Shigure. He stared at them in annoyance. He loved them like brothers but sometimes they just didn't know when to make an appearance and when not to.

"Hatori, I saw Yuki outside and I talked to him and I think we should give you a pregnancy test." Ayame said.

Hatori's eyes got wide. What did he just say? "Ayame, what does talking with Yuki have anything to do with me?" he asked.

Shigure smiled. "He told us his theory about you being a seahorse so Ayame and I want to test it! After all, you and Ayame did have that special night together right?" He winked and gave a laugh.

"Special night? If you're asking if I've ever had sex with Ayame the answer is no, I never have. Forget it, I'm not taking a stupid test." Hatori began to walk away but Ayame grabbed him.

"Don't you remember, Tori! I took you out for drinks and you got a little too drunk. A few things happened." Ayame giggled. Hatori took his arm back and glanced at his friends.

"Snakes have hypnotizing eyes, Hatori. He could have seduced you." Shigure giggled again. "Just try it. Even if you don't remember doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"Fine!" Hatori yelled. He decided to humor them. Maybe doing this will make them go away. Why couldn't they see he just wanted to go to sleep? "Do you even have a pregnancy test?" he asked.

Shigure pulled one out of his kimono. Hatori did not want to know where he got it from. He took and gave a sigh. "The things I do..." he whispered.

A few minutes later the results were in. Everyone stared at it.

"That's a relief." Ayame said. "It's blue."

"Blue means I'm pregnant!" Hatori screamed.

Shigure jumped up. "Oh, we are so throwing you a shower!" he said in a girlish voice.

"I have a child, Shigure!" Ayame grabbed Shigure around the neck and pulled him in a big hug. Shigure laughed and embraced his friend. Hatori could only stare. Did they not know what this meant? Why were they laughing? When Ayame and Shigure faced Hatori again, he had passed out.

"Hatori! Hatori! Wake up!"

Hatori awoke in his office. He looked around and saw that he had fallen asleep on his desk. His back ached from leaning over and his papers were stuck to him. But who had called his name? He looked over to see Haru and Momiji standing there. Concern was written all over their faces.

"Are you ok? I think you had a nightmare." Momiji said.

"A...nightmare?" Hatori asked slowly. He saw that his friends were not there. "Where are Shigure and Ayame?"

"Shigure and Ayame?" Haru asked. He had a questioning look on his face.

Momiji shook his head. "Yuki and Kyo came by today for a check up but Shigure didn't come with them. Ayame was at his shop all day long. He never dropped by." the bunny answered.

"It was all a dream then?" Hatori asked.

Haru helped Hatori stand. The doctor himself was not well. "You've been working too hard, Hatori. Take a break. Go to sleep in your real bed."

"Good idea." Hatori said. He stared off distantly. That had to have been the scariest dream he ever had.

See, when I decide to make the people like their zodiacs I take a trait from each animal...only it's not always a trait. For Shigure I took how a dog acts, for Ayame I focused more on appearance, and for Kyo I used the nine lives myth. With Hatori I used a physical...thing about a seahorse. I mean, there's not much you can do with a seahorse...they get pregnant...that's the most interesting thing.


	5. Yuki

Updating quickly because of school. Only a few more days until I have to go back. Updates! Updates!

"Yuki, that's like...your fifth helping of dinner. Are you sure you're still hungry?" Kyo said.

Tohru refilled Yuki's plate with the dinner she had made. Yuki took up his chopsticks and began to eat it. "Of course I'm still hungry. Otherwise I wouldn't be asking for more, you stupid cat." Yuki took a piece of meat and stuck it in his mouth.

Kyo growled. "I thought after your fourth helping you would be full! I hope you get fat, you damn rat!" He watched as Yuki kept eating. "Damn, quit eating!"

Shigure giggled. "You can't blame him, Kyo. Rats are compulsive eaters. They eat just cause they can."

"So, if they see food they'll eat it." Kyo asked.

"Pretty much." Shigure said.

Kyo stared at Yuki who was still eating. "You're going to get fat. I mean, you're just going to blow up! It may not happen soon but you call me when it does! You'll be like BOOM! It'll be-" Kyo was cut off as Yuki stuffed some leeks in his mouth. The cat fell over and felt one of his lives slipping away. Of course he was being over dramatic, but gosh...leeks sucked.

"I'm not going to get fat no matter how hard you wish." He resumed eating. Why talk when he could use his mouth to chew his food? He was almost done anyway. He finally finished his food and started to wash his bowl.

"Are you full, Yuki?" Shigure asked.

"I am." Yuki said. Then he looked over and saw that Shigure didn't finish all his food. "Are you going to finish that?" he asked.

The dog looked at his plate. He smiled and pushed the plate to the still hungry rat. "No. You can have it." Yuki left his bowl in the sink and grabbed Shigure's plate. Soon it had no food on it.

"Pig." Kyo whispered.

Yuki glared at him but said nothing. No point in arguing. He finished washing the dishes and walked to his room. Night fell and everyone was asleep.

The next day started, of course, with breakfast. Tohru made a big breakfast just for Yuki. He wasn't a slob or anything. And he wouldn't eat seconds or thirds until everyone had something to eat. But Tohru didn't want him to be hungry. So she made a large breakfast with a different variety of food. Yuki walked downstairs when he finally managed to wake up. He saw all the food and grinned.

"Eat up, Yuki! There's plenty for everyone to have more than one plate!" Tohru said happily.

Yuki smiled at her. "You didn't have to do this, Tohru. But I'm happy you did." He saw that Tohru had taken the time to cut some cheese into little squares. Today was his lucky day. He instantly reached for it and devoured the helpless cheese. Everyone finished eating rather quickly. There was so much food it didn't take long for them to get full. Of course, Yuki didn't get full. He was still eating the mass amount of food.

"Yuki, maybe you should stop." Shigure said.

But he didn't. He didn't stop until every last morsel was gone. "Thank you very much, Tohru. That was delicious. I'll do the dishes to make it up to you." he said. Tohru nodded. "Sure thing." She said. She was in shock. How could someone that little eat that much! It didn't seem possible. Where did it all go?

"Gure! Where are you?"

Yuki and Kyo twitched as they recognized the voice. "That snake..." Kyo whispered.

"Did you invite Ayame over, Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"No!" Shigure lied. Then he ran to greet his friend. "Oh, Aaya, what is this?" he cried.

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo walked into the living room. Yuki nearly fell out. In Ayame's hand was a huge cheesecake! Yuki covered his mouth. It was so pretty.

"Well, Gure, when I saw I had this cheesecake in my fridge I decided I would bring it here for everyone to share! It's quite scrumptous. Won't you go get some knives and forks? A few plates wouldn't be too bad either." Ayame said. He sat the cake down on the table while Shigure ran to get the utensils. The snake faced his brother and smiled.

"Yuki! How have you been?" he said.

Yuki continued to stare at the cake. Not only was it just a cake, it was cheesecake! Of course it wasn't the cheese he was thinking of but nevertheless...

"Can I have some of the cake?" he asked his brother.

Ayame looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would you even ask? Of course, you can, my Yuki. Take as much as you like."

Yuki's face turned red. "T-thank you." he stuttered.

Shigure came back with everything and began to cut the cake. He saw the look on Yuki's face. He really wanted that cake. Shigure, being who he was, decided to tease him a bit. He gave Tohru, Kyo, Ayame, and himself a piece before giving poor Yuki one. Yuki looked like he was about to start drooling. Ayame saw how desperate he was and handed him his piece of cake. He exchanged a look with Shigure and shook his finger at him. The dog pouted and cut Ayame another piece.

"Isn't it marvelous?" Ayame said taking a bite.

Yuki nodded and kept eating.

"Thank you so much, Ayame. It tastes so good." Tohru said. Even Kyo admitted it was pretty good. Shigure and Ayame started to play around. They put a piece of the cake on their forks and fed each other. Kyo rolled his eyes. There was something really wrong with these two.

"Can I have another piece?" Yuki asked.

Ayame looked at his brother. "Finshed already? That was fast. Of course you can have another piece. Help yourself."

Yuki grinned a cut himself a large piece. The look on his face was pure bliss as he bit into it. He took another bite and sighed. This was heaven.

"Do you like it?" Kyo asked sarcastically.

Yuki didn't catch the sarcasm and nodded his head. Kyo growled. Yuki once again finished his piece and grabbed another one.

"Three pieces? Yuki, maybe you should slow down." Ayame said.

Yuki ignored him and ate his piece of cake. Fifteen minutes had passed since Ayame arrived. He was now witnessing his brother's eating style. It concerned him greatly.

"Yuki, that's your sixth piece!" Ayame cried. "You need to stop! You'll turn into a butterball!" Yuki just raised his eyebrows at him and continued to eat his cake.

Ayame buried his face in his hands. Shigure comforted him. "It's ok. He won't turn into a butterball, I promise."

"Yuki, it's unhealthy to eat like that. You really should consider eating properly. Do you want me to help?" Ayame asked.

Yuki shook his head. He reached for another piece of cake but he realized it was gone. Where did it all go? He thought about it. He ate it all. But he wanted to eat some more. He shrugged his shoulders. Talking to himself again... He got up and walked to the kitchen. Everyone in the living room heard him rummaging around for food. When he came back he had a plate full.

Shigure sighed. "Eating...Yuki's day, Yuki's life, Yuki's soul."

I think I may make another Yuki one. And I also want to make another Kyo one. I'm having issues with a few of the other zodiacs (Ritsu, Kureno, Hiro) Anyway...review. Oh and I loved the butterball thing.


	6. Haru

Thanks a lot for the suggestions! I will use them! Thanks. and School starts on Wendsday. So upset. Ah well. Here is Haru, for those who have been waiting!

"Not to sound rude or anything, Haru, but why are you here?" Shigure asked.

"I came to visit Yuki. Thought he could use some company." Haru said calmly.

"Well, we've had lots of visits." Tohru said. "Hatori has been coming by often. Ayame too. He even brought us a cake."

"Oh, that was so good." Yuki said turning red. His eyes glazed over as he thought about that delicious cake. He wished for another bite. What could he do though?

Shigure nodded. "Ok. And once again I don't mean to sound rude..." Shigure lifted a hyper little boy up by the collar. "Why is Momiji here?"

Momiji flashed a huge smile. Shigure started to wonder. He had the potential to be like Ayame. Another Ayame...even Shigure couldn't handle that. He set the boy back on the ground. In an instant the bunny was next to Haru and Yuki. Haru put a hand on his head.

"I took him off of Hatori's hands. He was busy so I decided to be nice. I couldn't leave Momiji though, so I brought him with me." Haru answered.

"Don't worry. I'll behave. I'll just play with Tohru. Come on, Tohru! It'll be fun!" Momiji grabbed Tohru by the hand and started to drag her away. Kyo who was sitting on the couch, noticed this. He got up and hit poor Momiji on the head. Of course, without fail, Momiji had started to cry.

"Don't bother her!" Kyo yelled. "She doesn't want to play your kiddy games." Tohru shook her head. "No, no! It's ok! Really, it is! I don't mind!"

That made Momiji perk up again. "Ok! Come on, Tohru, let's play outside!" Momiji started to run towards the door. Haru, who was responsible for the boy, started to run after him. "Come back!" he yelled. Tohru had started running at the exact same time. As a result, they collided and Haru was now a big cow.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tohru yelled.

"Don't worry about it." Haru said dully.

Shigure started to laugh. He couldn't help it. He loved when Haru changed. It was so funny to see him as a cow. Then he was struck with a brilliant idea. Could he pull it off? It would be so worth it. Shigure turned the thought over and over again in his mind. Haru would get mad...oh, but it would be worth it! He grabbed one of his books off the shelf and sat in front of the cow. "Yuki, would you bring Momiji here?" Yuki nodded and left. "I'll read you a little story while your a cow. You never have read any of my books anyway. Now's your chance." Little did he know that Haru had read some of his books.

Haru gave a sigh. He didn't care. He would play Shigure's game. Shigure started to read out loud. Kyo just sat in the corner but Tohru listened intently. Shigure was sure to use the most dull and boring voice ever. His plan was already working. In no time Haru had fallen asleep. Lucky for Shigure, it was just as Yuki was returning with Momiji. Shigure motioned for Kyo to come to him. The cat rolled his eyes, but did so.

"Haru is asleep." Shigure said.

"He is? But he's still standing." Kyo said.

Shigure nodded. "Cows sleep on their feet. And as result it's fun to..." Shigure whispered the last part in Kyo's ear. Kyo smirked. Now, that would be funny. But why did he have to do it? He certainly wasn't going to try it alone. He grabbed Momiji and whispered in his ear.

"Momiji, have you ever went cow tipping before?"

"What's that?" Momiji asked. Kyo explained it to him and Momiji giggled. That sounded fun. Momiji and Kyo began to tip toe towards the still sleeping cow.

"What are you two doing?" Yuki asked.

They didn't answer. They were close enough to Haru now. "Ready, Momiji?" Kyo asked. Momiji nodded. "One, two, three!" Both boys pushed with all their might and Haru went falling over. He gave a loud moo as he hit the ground. Shigure was laughing his head off along with Kyo and Momiji.

"That was great!" Shigure said gasping for air.

Haru sat up. "What did you do that for?" he screamed.

"Don't be mad at us! It was Shigure's idea!" Kyo said through his laughter. Shigure shook his hands in the air. Even though Haru was a cow, he could still glare.

"It was just a thought! Kyo and Momiji did it! But oh gosh, it was worth it! I'm sorry, but it was so worth it!" Shigure fell off the couch laughing. The three men grabbed onto each other and just kept laughing. Haru was patient though. A few minutes later he had turned back into a human. He calmly put his clothes back on and walked to the three laughing men. They stopped laughing as he cracked his knuckles. "Revenge is sweet."

Shigure thought for a moment. _'Maybe it wasn't worth it...'_

And that's Haru. It doesn't have much to do with an actual cow but...tipping has to do with cows. Review!


	7. Ayame and Yuki: The Snake Ate The Rat

Here is a special chapter for our two favorite brothers! I felt like writing it because I have to be in school now. It finally started. It's ok though. I get to see my friends. That's always fun. Please, enjoy this special chapter.

"It's so hot." Ayame said to himself. He was walking towards Shigure's house. He regretted at least not bringing a parasol with him. The sun was really getting to him. But he was almost there. "Maybe Shigure will give me some water once I get to his house." But he never did make it. Within minutes he was a snake. He couldn't take much more. His poor snake skin was going to melt. Why did he have to change in extreme weather? Such is the life of a snake. He slithered along the road to Shigure's home. No point in staying in one place.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tohru yelled.

"It's ok." Yuki said.

They were coming back from Yuki's secret garden when Tohru accidently fell into Yuki's arms. As a result, Yuki was now a rat. He sat with his eyes closed in frustration. He didn't blame Tohru though. No one ever did. It was an accident. Yuki kept telling himself that. No need to get angry. What was the worst that could happen?

Ayame looked ahead and saw something. It was small, grey, and looked rather tasty. He sat and stared at it until he realized it was a rat. A tasty, plump, juicy rat. He only noticed Tohru for a moment. All thoughts left his head as he stared at the rat. "Something to sustain me." he whispered. He shot out from behind the bush he was hiding in and went after the rat. The rat quickly noticed him and scampered off.

"What are you doing, Ayame?" the rat screamed.

Ayame kept chasing the poor rat though. His snake senses took over his human ones and the only thing on his mind was sustinance. He chased after the rat. It was pretty fast for such a little thing. But, regardless of the fact that snakes had no legs, they were quite fast.

"Leave me alone!" Yuki screamed. "Don't eat me!"

Yuki ran up a tree but he had forgotten that snakes could climb trees too. In an instant he ran back down and began to head for the house. Shigure would help him. The circumstance was dire. But Ayame was catching up fast. Yuki stopped and turned around to face his brother. When Ayame got close enough, the rat jumped up and clung to his neck. For a minute Ayame thrashed around but then eventually started to come to his senses.

"Is that you, Yuki?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me! Name another rat that can talk!" he said still choking his brother.

"Dear me, I was about to eat you." Ayame said in shock.

Yuki jumped down and started to storm away. Tohru found them and brought them both back home to Shigure. Yuki was too upset to tell what had happened and Tohru wanted to be with him. It was up to Ayame. Shigure decided to wait until he changed back. Once he did, his story began.

"Oh, Yuki and I are just burning with love! It's love, Shigure, love!"

"Is it now?"

"Oh yes! Once I saw Yuki I wanted to give him a big brotherly hug! I slithered towards him but he started to run away. How can I blame him though? It is only natural for a rat to fear a snake. He must not have realized it was me! I chased after him and he ran like a madman! Soon though, I think he caught on to the fact it was just his loving brother chasing him. He grabbed me in a large hug and I hugged him back with my long snake body! You should have been there, Shigure! You would have seen our brotherly love!"

"Are you sure that's how it happened?" Shigure asked.

Ayame nodded and grinned widely. He turned around as he heard some people come into the living room. It was Yuki and Kyo. When the two boys saw Ayame, they freaked out.

"It's the snake! Why is he here again? He's a snake!" Kyo yelled.

"He's gonna eat me!" Yuki screamed. Both boys ran from the room.

"Aaya?" Shigure said with a smirk.

Ayame shrugged. "I have no idea why they would be afraid of me." He took a sip of his water and smiled back at Shigure. Of course he told Shigure the truth...a snake's truth...

And that's that. Not much. But it's there. Thanks!


	8. Shigure 2

Another Shigure chapter...hope you like it. It's so easy to make fun of Shigure.

Ritsu sat in front of Shigure crying his eyes out. Once again, he had gone into a hissy fit. Everyone except Tohru had given up on trying to make him feel better. And of course, Shigure wasn't making him feel any better. He teased people just because he could. As a plus, Hatori had come to visit that same day. He expected a good day with Shigure. No one even knew Ritsu was coming to visit. But there was a reason for Ritsu being upset. He had foolishly knocked over one of Shigure's vases.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Please, forgive me!" Ritsu screamed.

"Calm down. Will you shut up?" Kyo said.

Shigure nodded. Then he gave a large grin. "Yep. It's ok, Ritsu. It was only my favorite vase. Don't worry about it."

Ritsu gave a large wail and bowed in front of Shigure. "I'm so so so sorry!" he kept repeating. Shigure gave a small giggle. He took such joy in hurting people. Hatori just rolled his eyes. Shigure took advantage of people way too often. Hatori tried to get Shigure to leave poor Ritsu alone but he continued. If things went on like this Ritsu would start to run around and break another vase.

"Shigure, I'm sure that wasn't your favorite vase. In fact, I believe it has no importance to you whatsoever." Hatori said.

"No, no. It was indeed my favorite vase, Tori. It was given to me by my late grandmother. With her last dying words she gave me that vase that has been passed down since her mother before her and before that and before that and so on. My poor little vase. But, don't worry, Ritsu, I don't blame you." Shigure said. Of course it was all a lie. Everyone knew that except for a certain monkey. Ritsu wailed even louder after hearing that. "Why can't I do anything right?" he screamed.

"Shigure, if you don't leave Ritsu alone..." Hatori drifted off.

"You'll what?" Shigure challenged.

Hatori stared at him for a while. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his secret weapon. A dog whistle. As Shigure saw the torture device he stood up. "Don't you do it, Hatori!" he yelled.

Everyone quieted down and stared at the adults. Even Ritsu closed his mouth. Hatori sat calmly on the couch while Shigure stood, ready to run if he dared tried to blow the whistle. "You should have left Ritsu alone." Hatori said. Before Shigure could move Hatori blew the whistle. Shigure covered his ears and started yelping like a little puppy. He fell down and curled into a little ball. After a few minutes he got back up and started running in circles. Literally. Everyone looked at each other. Of course, they didn't hear a thing. Only Shigure heard the terrible ringing of the dog whistle. He continued to yelp until Hatori removed the whistle from his mouth. Then he stopped running in circles and fell to the ground.

"Will you leave Ritsu alone?" he asked.

Shigure, who was still wimpering on the floor and covering his ears, nodded.

"That was awesome, Hatori." Kyo said, staring at Shigure.

"We found out he was effected by dog whistles when we were teenagers. It was a complete accident too. He started yelling in the park, attracting attention...took us a while to find out it was dog whistle. It was funny though." Hatori said.

"I'm so sorry, Shigure!" Ritsu yelled running over to him. "I didn't mean to make Hatori blow a dog whistle! I'm sorry!"

And naturally...Shigure didn't bother Ritsu for the rest of the day.


	9. Kureno

Kureno! Everyone knows who he is right? He's the rooster. Took me a while to come up with something for him. A reviewer made a suggestion that sounded really funny so I'm going to go with it. Have fun!

"My, my. Kureno, what brings you here?" Shigure opened his door wider to let Kureno inside. The rooster bowed politely to him as he walked in.

"Akito sent me. Can you believe he let me out of his sight for even a second? But he wants you to visit him. He says it's been too long since he's seen you." Kureno answered.

Shigure nodded. "Of course. How likely. Well, ok. I will pay a visit to him tomorrow. I guess he has something he wants to talk to me about."

"And he wants Hatori back too." Kureno added.

Shigure laughed. "Hatori? Of course. He's been eating all my food." Hatori came down from the stairs where he had just got finished taking a shower. He had heard Shigure's last comment and gave him a look.

"I don't eat all the food and you know it. That's Yuki." he said.

Another laugh came from Shigure. The food bill had suspiciously been increasing. The little rat didn't know when to stop. Kureno smiled then looked at Shigure. "Is it ok if I stay here the night? Then I can bring you all back in my car."

"I have my own car." Hatori said.

Kureno shurgged. "If you leave it here it would be a good excuse to come back. But is it all right with you if I stay, Shigure?"

"It's all right with me. But will it be ok with Akito? You know how he gets."

"Yea." Kureno said. "I'll handle him. Thank you, Shigure. I appreciate it."

And so night fell. The night was the same. Shigure didn't really have many rooms to spare though. Hatori was already rooming with him but he let Kureno stay with him too. He would only be staying for one night anyway. Everyone slept soundly. It was just a normal night. But soon, the sun started to rise. And when the sun rose, roosters had a nasty little habit...

"Cock-a-doodle-do!"

"What!" Shigure yelled jerking out of his sleep.

"What's going on?" Hatori said rising from his bed. The two men looked over at the new guest and cringed. Of course. Kureno was standing by the window, staring at the sun that was just barely risen.

"Cock-a-doodle-do!"

Shigure covered his ears. He thought he had some annoying habits as a dog, but Kureno took the cake. Did he do this with Akito?

"Kureno!" Hatori screamed. But Kureno ignored him. He continued to make rooster noises. Naturally the children heard him. Kyo opened the door with more force than Shigure ever saw him use. He stared at Yuki, who was practically sleep walking and Tohru, who had a worried expression on her face. But Kyo looked annoyed. Very annoyed...

"Kureno! What's your problem!" he yelled.

A rooster's crow was his response. Kureno seemed to not even know they were there. Well, that was about to change.

"Cock-a-dood-ahh!"

A shoe slammed into poor Kureno's head. He lay on the ground clutching at his head. Then Shigure came over and smacked him with his pillow. "Have you no shame?" he said, trying his best not to yell.

Kureno just looked at everyone. Kyo and Hatori looked like they would gang up on the rooster, Yuki just looked ready to fall asleep again, and Tohru was probably just concerned for Kureno's safety. Then he looked at Shigure. He was smiling...but he didn't look that happy.

"I'm sorry..." Kureno said.

Shigure's eye twitched but his smile, which was rather scary, remained on his face. He eventually calmed down and rolled his eyes. "Go back to sleep everyone..." he said. Kyo stormed back to his room and Tohru lead a dead to the world Yuki back to his room. Kureno avoided Hatori's glare as he crawled back under the covers. And within minutes everyone was back asleep. But just as soon as it had come...

"Cock-a-doodle-do!"

Some habits never die...


	10. Rin

And here is Rin. I hope you enjoy her.

Rin wondered why she had to be here. She just wanted to go home and well...be alone. Was that so hard? Well, apparently it was. At least it was hard for her to say no anyway. Haru had asked her to accompany him to the petting zoo. He had to watch over Momiji and it would be easier if the little bunny had something to keep him entertained. Rin knew all she had to do was say no. But she found herself agreeing to go with him. So now she was standing in front of a fence that lead to the barn where the little children could play with the animals.

"Thanks for coming with me." Haru said.

Rin just nodded in response. She looked over at Momiji and the other kids. Even though he was already in high school, he fit in well with the little elementary schoolers. It was then that he ran over to his guardians and pointed towards the back of the barn. "Look!" he said. "They're having horse races back there! Everyone gets to watch! Come on! I want to see them!" He bounded off in a certain direction. Haru and Rin slowly followed. Rin was uninterested until she saw the horses preparing to race. Then her competitive spirit started rise. Her, Haru, and Momiji took some seats and waited as the annoucer was telling everyone each horse's name. Haru noticed that Rin's leg was shaking like she was impatient.

"Are you ok, Rin?" Haru asked her.

She just nodded her head and kept staring at the horses. And then they were off! And the minute the annoucer said that, Rin got up and ran. She ran onto the track and started to race with the other horses.

"And it appears a girl has run onto the track!" the announcer said. "Oh, and it looks like she's winning! Look at her go!"

"Go, Rin!" Momiji yelled!

Haru just shook his head and laughed. That was just like Rin. He watched her easily beat the other horses. She stood at the finish line waiting for the others to catch up.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is amazing! The black-haired girl has beaten all of our horses! And she did it in three-inch heels to boot! Women have never ceased to amaze me. Someone get this girl a prize!" the annoucer yelled.

Someone came up and handed Rin a trophy. It said 'First Place In Horse Race'. Rin wasn't sure if she should be proud of it or not. She walked back to Momiji and Haru who were going to go back to the petting zoo.

"That was awesome, Rin! You did so good! First place!" Momiji told her.

She was happy that she was able to amuse him. And though she would never admit it, she had a lot of fun. And of course, Haru just had to get his input. He poured a bunch of oats in his hand and held them out to Rin.

"Eat up." he said.

Rin glared at him but did nothing. He shrugged and was about to feed the oats to a pony but Rin got to him first. She nearly bit his hand off trying to get to the oats. But he graciously gave it to her and saved her the humiliation from eating it out of his hand. And then after a few more hours they went home. And displayed in Rin's room was her horse trophy.


	11. Ayame 2

Another Ayame one for you Ayame fans. I hope you guys enjoy this one. This one also has to do with food. We all like to eat, right?

"Gure! I'm hungry!" Ayame cried.

"It's about time." Shigure said not looking up from his book. He knew he was being rude to Ayame. After all it was him who had invited Ayame and Hatori over to his house. Now he was ignoring his friend because he was engrossed in his book? Yea...it was rude. But it was a good book. On the other hand, Hatori knew how important it was that Ayame was hungry.

"When was the last time you ate, Ayame?" he asked.

"Well, technically it was when I brought Yuki that cheesecake. I only ate it because it was there. I wasn't really hungry. I really can't remember how long it's been since I've eaten." Ayame answered.

"Would you like to go out to eat so you can get filled up?" Shigure asked still looking at his book.

Ayame nodded his head and smiled. "How fun. Let us eat til we can't fit anything else in us!"

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru who had overheard the conversation from the hall walked in. Tohru walked right up to everyone but Kyo and Yuki kept their distance from Ayame. He looked at them and waved. They wondered how he managed to look so innocent.

"If you're hungry then go home and eat." Kyo said.

Hatori shook his head. "Ayame's home lacks food of any sort. Just a few things here and there. Not enough to fill him up. Not at the moment anyway." he told them.

Ayame kept that smile plastered on his face as if the teens knew what the adults were talking about. Was it important that Ayame was hungry? Yuki got hungry all the time. No one did anything to help his hunger. What was so special about Ayame? Well, he decided that he wanted to know.

"I'm hungry too. Will you feed me?" he said.

"I'll pay for you to eat at the restaurant with me, Yuki." Ayame told him. Yuki shook his head in annoyance. He didn't really state his question correctly. Hatori, smart man that he was, caught on though. He knew what Yuki wanted to know.

"Ayame doesn't get as hungry as you do, Yuki. In fact he is the exact opposite. He almost never eats." Hatori said.

"Never? That can't be possible." Tohru said looking at Ayame.

Ayame shook his head. "We zodiac members make the impossible possible!"

Shigure put down his book and looked at the kids. "Ayame is a snake. Do you know how often snakes eat? Not that often. Certainly not as often as annoying little rats." he smirked at Yuki. "Snakes will eat one large meal and then not have to eat for a good while afterwards. When Ayame does get hungry he comes running to Hatori and me asking for food. You really should stock up your home with food, Aaya." Shigure told him.

"I don't want the food to go bad." Ayame said.

Hatori smiled and hit Shigure on the shoulder to get his attention. "You remember when Ayame went a whole year without eating. I was so scared. I X-rayed him and everything. He was getting so aggravated." he stopped to laugh. "His body isn't like normal humans. It's so weird."

"I remember that. Me and you begged him to eat something but he would simply say 'I'm not hungry.' I thought he was going to die that year." Shigure laughed too.

"I didn't mean to make you two worry that much. I just don't eat when I'm not hungry." Ayame said.

Yuki stared at his brother in amazement. "An entire year? How did you not die?"

Hatori had an answer for him. "Ayame eats like you do when he gets hungry." he told Yuki. "The nutrients run through his body differently and make it possible for him to go that long without eating. And if he doesn't eat enough when he gets hungry he'll just eat more and more until he gets full. Then he can go a long time without eating."

"And thus he is not burdened with a food bill..." Shigure said.

"A little envious, Gure?" Ayame teased.

"I don't have as much envy as you do gluttony. Come on, Aaya. Let's get going." the dog said standing up.

Ayame started to bounce to the door. Him and Shigure exited the house. Hatori stood and got ready to follow them. "Come on, kids. We'll pay for you to eat. But prepare for a sight you'll never forget."

They got to the restaurant and the waitress gave them a big booth to sit in. Hatori and Shigure knew that Ayame had brought a lot of money with him so he could eat as much as he wanted. Of course he probably wouldn't get filled up by the time they were all done. He would need to eat again the next day and maybe even the day after to get full. When the waitress came back she nearly passed out from all the orders. Shigure, Hatori, Tohru, and Kyo's orders were reasonable. She's dealt with taking four different people's orders. But Ayame and Yuki went crazy. Together they ordered nearly everything on the menu. It took nearly an hour and a half to get all the food they wanted.But when it did come even Yuki stopped eating to see Ayame's eating style.

One of the things Ayame ordered was a large steak. It was bigger than any steak they had ever seen. This restaurant really went overboard. But it wasn't a problem to Ayame. He stabbed the poor steak with a fork and stuck it in his mouth. The whole thing...Hatori and Shigure went on eating like nothing was going on. They ate as if Ayame didn't just eat a steak whole.

"A-Ayame..." Tohru stuttered.

He ignored her and went on to some other meat items he ordered. Everytime he ate one he didn't bother to cut it or even chew it. He simply ate it whole.

"How do you do that..." Yuki said distantly.

Ayame looked at him with wide eyes. Was Yuki supposed to know the answer?

"Ayame can unhinge his jaw just like a snake. He can also swallow his 'prey' whole. It's what snakes do. There is no reason to blame him." Shigure said.

Kyo laughed at the fact he could open his mouth like that. "You're going to make someone very happy one day with that mouth of yours. And you have no gag reflex...yea...you'll make someone very, very happy."

Ayame winked then looked over at Shigure. "I already have."

Shigure giggled through his spoonfulls of food. Everyone rolled their eyes, but Tohru just sat there. In the end, Ayame ate but he was still hungry. Yuki was always hungry so there wasn't anything different there. Over the next two days Ayame ate more than anyone thought he could. He told Hatori he predicted he could go another year without eating. Hatori and Shigure prepared themselves for the worry they were about to endure.

Where did I get the inspiration for this? Youtube has some videos of snakes eating animals...it's...interesting. The chapter wasn't that funny but I had to do it. The little sexual joke at the end was funny though...I think...


	12. Ritsu

**Well, Hello. How long has it been since I updated this story? 2006 was when it was written and when it was updated too. I guess I just had some inspiration and decided to write a little something more for it. I haven't done Ritsu yet and I think it's time he got some recognition. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I hope past reviewers enjoy this new chapter and I also hope to get some new reviewers. Thanks a lot. **

"I really don't believe this…." Yuki said.

"Explain to me how this happened again." Kyo said agitated.

Shigure smiled as he looked up into the tree with Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Tohru. It was quite a simple situation really. There was peach tree growing in his backyard. Every year he would pick the peaches off it and eat them. This year Ritsu had decided to pop by and pay a visit to them. Shigure loved when Ritsu came by. He was so easy! Shigure asked Ritsu to pick a peach off the tree for him. Of course he asked him for a particular one at the very top. Ritsu…not wanting to disappoint any more people did as he was asked.

"And he somehow got stuck up there!" Shigure said with a big grin.

"You're terrible, Shigure." Yuki said in a low voice.

"You would think he could get himself down. I mean…he is a monkey." Momiji said.

Everyone stopped talking as they heard a wail from the tree. "I know!! I'm such a failure! How could a monkey not even know how to climb a tree?!"

"Oh it's all right, Ritsu. I don't need my precious peach. I always loved having the peaches at the very top. They're always the juiciest. I thought you could get it for me, seeing as how you're the monkey. But it's quite all right. We'll get you down from there and I won't have my peach." Shigure said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Another wail came from the tree and Yuki glared at Shigure. "You know that's a lie, Shigure. How could you ask him to do that?"

Shigure just giggled. Then they heard a yell. Everyone gasped as Ritsu fell. Luckily his shirt got caught on a branch. So now he was hanging there like a Christmas ornament. He looked at everyone underneath him and turned red.

"I got the peach…." He said trying his hardest not to cry while holding up the peach.

"Oh you did get it! Drop it down here!" Shigure said walking closer to the tree.

Ritsu waited til Shigure was under him entirely and then dropped the peach. Shigure caught it and smiled.

"That's it! Thanks, Ritsu. I guess I won't be able to eat it right now though, since we have to worry about getting you out of the tree and all."

"I'm sorry! I'm such an inconvenience!" Ritsu yelled covering his face. "I'll get myself down! You don't have to worry about me, Shigure!"

Shigure raised his eyebrows as he watched Ritsu grab onto the branch he was stuck on. At the cost of his shirt he was able to raise himself on the branch. He then jumped from that branch to the one next to it. He hung for a little while before dropping to the branch underneath him, landing on both feet. He was almost to the ground.

"Wow. I guess he can climb." Tohru said.

He grabbed the branch he was standing on and hung on it with both arms. He was just one branch away from the ground. He dropped onto the branch below him. Sadly…his foot slipped and he fell to the ground.

"OW!" he cried.

"I guess…he still can't climb that well." Tohru took back her statement.

Shigure couldn't stop laughing. Ritsu was always a constant source of amusement for him. "Thanks again, Ritsu!" He said. He walked back to his house laughing all the way.

**Well, how was that? It's been so long. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will still request and suggestions. I may get another spurt of motivation and write more for it! ^_^ So thanks again!! And everyone give Ritsu a hug. He needs one. Well...I guess unless you're a girl haha!**


End file.
